eddytheoliveirafandomcom-20200214-history
Shane
Shane '''is a casual member from the PureZC forums, and a friend of EddyTheOliveira's. Additionally, he goes by the names Charizard, Freddy and Pangoro and will accept those as alternative aliases. He is 17 years old having been born on the 22nd of July in the year 1997 and is currently studying geography, physiology, English and history. As hobbies and personal interests, he uses Zelda Classic to make ideal projects. He also uses Skype, forums and IRC to communicate with EddyTheOliveira and other friends. He has a habit of running into stuff that mentally scars him. That's something he wants to quit doing. RIP in pece Shane: you were a good animatronic/Pokémon m8. Anywho, he likes to use Zelda Classic to make stuff. Whether be screens, maps or sprites... it's always something to behold. His work of wonderment ranges from serious projects to silly inside jokes. He is a big fan of the DayDay series -- a series made by joelmacool12, Eddy's little brother -- and other quests too. His main project in development is '''the Legend of Zelda: Lost Historia. EddyTheOliveira has said he is looking forward to release. He has been considering doing Let's Plays. Currently he and EddyTheOliveira have been doing group Let's Plays with other people EddyTheOliveira and I know of. They end up being hilarious and completely random. Random is good. Good is random. His other works (quests/.qst), completed or otherwise: * Yolo quest made within an hour. His first quest to be released and played by other people. * Swag ill-fated project. Probably his most hilarious to date. * Peoples quest made within a half hour as a challenge against Gouanaco. * A '''is love, A is life. * '''Blue loves blue. * ImBored 'was bored before it was cool. * '''Hi Eddy 'Eddy. * '''Greencacti quest for Joelmacool. Uses a custom tileset made by yours truly with ideas borrowed from Swag. * NightNight 'the sequel to DayDay. * '''For Joelmacool 'wanted some more green cacti in his life. * '''A Fucking Quest birthday present for joelmacool12. * ZeldaPlayer's Troll Day 'requested this. * '''LikeLike on fire's Troll Day 'Christmas present for LikeLike on fire. * 'DayDay 7: Joel's Lucky Day 'duo project by me and Duck. It's almost done! * '''Eddysey of Amy Rose joke quest for Eddy, helping him express his love for his waifu Amy Rose. ...There are other quests. A lot more. But let's not talk about them lest your sanity will be gone forever. Speaking of games, more or less, he likes the Zelda series, with Ocarina of Time being his favorite. His recent favorites are Lost Odyssey (JRPG) and Five Nights at Freddy's (Survival Horror). This also explains the nickname Pangoro he is currently using as of this writing, on IRC and Skype. His current avatar is obviously a Pangoro. He has created several inside jokes (some of them perhaps worth of being called memes) and here is a list for reference: * Hi Eddy as "overused", Hi Eddy is a classic greeting some people use for Eddy when he joins IRC or is in an awkward moment. * Green Cacti Cacti is a Zelda Classic joke where you point out a green cactus or purposely place one in honor of our lord and saviour, Green Cacti. * Edward wants to know always wants to know. Use this when Eddy wants to know something. * Don't do it to reason with Eddy to not do it. * EddyTheOliveira x Amy Rose people hate shipping, but what's wrong with shipping true love? * Golden Spider Key a golden spider key. * Me neiber neiber is a sign of agreement. Why? You mean you don't know? Me neiber, reader. Me neiber. * ~''' Nexas never to do that again. * '''Nooooooooooo when EddyTheOliveira has to go. Category:Profile